Monkey Business
by AllisonMitchel
Summary: Of all the times Genma Shiranui decided to walk in on her, it had to be when she was reading Kakashi's favorite book.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! First of all, I want to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed Captain Hatake's Training Seal. It's been amazing seeing how much you guys liked my first one-shot. Thank you so much!**

 **Okay, this story came randomly a few days ago. I decided to venture on the Genma/Sakura pairing stories here and was surprised at how much I liked them; so, I decided to jump in the bandwagon.**

 **I must admit, Genma is not a character I'm very familiar with, so I'm pretty much winging it here, but I think it came out okay.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 ***This story is rated M, for obvious reasons.**

 **Note: I altered the timeline here a little bit, you'll notice. The actual ages were, well, scandalous, for this story.**

 **oOo**

Sakura hated Wednesdays.

Of all the years she had been working in the hospital under Tsunade's tutelage, Wednesday has always been the slowest, most uneventful, boring day of the week. Most missions were usually assigned on Mondays, meaning on days like today, shinobi were still out of the village, and she wouldn't be getting much action here until the weekend, where she would most likely have to pull those disgusting twelve-hour shifts. It's not that she had absolutely nothing to do, but compared to other days where she would spend ten hours on surgery alone, a few physicals and the occasional civilian with a cold or a sprained ankle were just… well, _boring._

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes left of her lunch break. The kunoichi sighed and threw the empty take out box on the trash can beside her desk. On most days, she would bring her own lunch, but she had been busy patching up an ANBU squad well after midnight and had had no time, nor motivation, to cook anything for today. Even her breakfast had just been piece of toast and some black coffee. Not like she needed much energy for a Wednesday, anyway.

 _Twenty minutes, huh?_ She had more than enough experience to know those twenty minutes would drag on like a litany on a Sunday morning. Silently, she debated her options. She could check on the ANBU that was still in intensive care. _Wait, I did that just before lunch._ Maybe, she could take a look at those new antidotes that had been developed yesterday. _Isn't this supposed to be leisure time?_ She leaned back on her chair and looked at her surroundings, trying to grasp an idea of what to do with the rest of her lunch break. Her jade orbs settled on the bookshelf to her left, a lightbulb suddenly turning on in her head.

"Well, there is something…" the kunoichi trailed off as her eyes darted to the bag on her desk.

There was _something_ she could read to pass the time. The only problem was that the mere thought of even taking out _that_ book in a public place, where anyone could walk in on her unexpectedly, was ludicrous. She narrowed her eyes at the orange cover resting neatly inside her bag, as if offended by it.

It had been Kakashi's idea, of course, because who better than her perverted sensei to come up an Icha Icha Paradise book as her nineteenth birthday present.

"You're old enough to read it now, Sakura. Besides, it's a fine piece of literature, a classic, I might say." he had proclaimed.

 _What a pathetic excuse._ She had been reluctant at first to even touch the book, having it sit forgotten in the shelf at her living room for more than a year. In comes Ino one day and notices the book. Of course, she teased her best friend for having it in her possession, then teased even more when she learned who had given it to her.

"So, what do you think? I thought it was pretty hot."

That had taken Sakura aback. Since when did Ino read these sorts of things? Then again, the blonde was known for being a little bit risqué herself, so, it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Seeing as Sakura had neglected to answer her question, Ino had put two and two together quickly.

" _You_ haven't read it yet, have you? You're such a prude, Sakura."

 _Prude_. How insulting! Sakura was no prude. She had had her fair share of sexual experiences, and Ino knew it. That she had set limits against one-night stands, or intercourse during missions, or anything nearly close to exhibitionism, unlike the racy Yamanaka, didn't make her a prude. Sex just wasn't something primordial in her life. Becoming a better medic, searching for Sasuke, disbanding the Akatsuki, those were her priorities right now, not climbing poles like a loose teenager.

Still, the word had stuck to her, and that night she had decided to dust the small book and drop it in her purse, and there it had been for about two weeks now. She would never admit it out loud, but she hadn't had the courage to open the book yet. When she got home at night, she was normally very tired, and the thought never even crossed her mind. Taking it out during the day, when she was exposed to the village, was out of the question. She had no intention of turning out like her sensei.

The kunoichi glanced at the clock again. Eighteen minutes until lunch break was over. A loud grunt escaped her lips, jade eyes stopping at the book again. Even if she didn't want to accept it, Ino had picked her curiosity about the offending novel. Truth was, she hadn't gotten laid in forever, and every now and then she would get these _urges_. Most of the time, she ignored them successfully. In the last week, though, they had been a little more persistent than usual. It was most likely because she was ovulating, a time of the month that always got her worked up. This time around, you could say she had been getting _extremely_ worked up. It had been about six months since her last time. Maybe, that was it. Maybe, six months was her body's limit.

Curiosity clouding her better judgment momentarily, she found her hand reaching hesitantly for the book. Her eyes checked for the door, making sure it was closed. The last thing she wanted was someone walking in on her and word getting out that she had taken after the copy ninja. _What is wrong with me? I'm an adult! I shouldn't be embarrassed_ _at all!_ Her brow furrowed, suddenly annoyed at herself for acting so childish, and snatched the book from her purse. Leaning back again and getting comfortable, Sakura opened the lewd book at a random page in the middle and began reading.

 _Yuki found herself trapped against the wall and her lover's hard, muscled body. Jin was looking at her with his piercing dark eyes that seemed to devour every inch of the kunoichi. He smiled crookedly and latched his warm mouth to her pulse, licking and sucking to his heart's content. Yuki couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped her at the shinobi's ministrations. The next thing she knew, his calloused hand had closed over her mouth. She looked at him quizzically, her eyes glazed over with lust and need._

 _"_ _You know you can't do that, Yuki. Your teammates are just outside the door." Jin whispered huskily against her neck while his other hand lingered over her breasts, eliciting another muffled moan from the woman. "You'll have to be very quiet. Can you do that, baby?"_

 _Yuki nodded without hesitation and closed her eyes tightly as Jin went back to work on her body. Her pussy was so wet for him already. She had waited for him too long, and she longed for nothing more than for him to just rip her clothes off and impale her with his long, hard, hot coc-_

Sakura closed the book shut, her eyes staring hard at the wooden desk as she tried to compose herself.

This was so… raunchy. How could Kakashi read this crap all day long with a straight face? And in front of everybody, in front of kids!

"Sick bastard…" she whispered.

Then again, she couldn't deny those three paragraphs had been enough to stir something within her. The air suddenly felt stuffier in her office, her clothes tighter than they really were. It seemed her abstinence was finally catching up to her, and Icha Icha Paradise had turned on the switch. She had about sixteen minutes left on her lunch break now, and the medic nin found herself debating on what to do next. Opening the book would mean her imagination would spring to life yet again, fanning the flame she already felt settling in her core. That would probably leave her with a _big_ problem throughout the rest of her shift. She could always excuse herself to the bathroom and take care of her business. Then again, with how things seemed to be escalating in that particular scene in the book, she was sure her own little hands would _never_ be enough.

Against her better judgment, again, she kept on reading. Escalating quickly was an understatement for this book. How Kakashi had called it a _fine piece of literature_ was beyond her. This was downright dirty. The worst part was that, as disgusting as it was, this was an actual bestseller. How did such an obscene book like this become a bestseller? Oh, yeah, because men were perverts. Women too, it seemed. Sad, lonely women with an almost nonexistent sex life, like her.

She had become so engrossed in the book, she failed to hear that somebody had knocked on her door. Twice. Three times now. Then the door opened. It took Sakura a few seconds to register there was a man standing in front of her desk, senbon hanging languidly from his lips, his brown eyes staring pointedly at the orange book in her hands.

Sakura didn't even know why she threw the book in her purse so quickly and desperately. The damage was done. If Kakashi had been the one to walk in on her it would've been quite bad, since he would most likely tease her about it to no end. Having _this man_ walk in, however, was the stuff of her worst nightmares.

She cursed herself inwardly. Maybe her negative about how uneventful Wednesdays were for her had undone the cosmic balance or something, initiating a chain reaction of the worst kind. There she was, her cheeks undeniably flushed like rose petals, her chest heaving quickly as she tried to calm her breathing, her body hotter than a summer afternoon, and Genma Shiranui staring at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"G-genma! What are you doing here?" she stuttered out, cursing herself again for sounding like a little kid who had just gotten caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"You read Icha Icha?" he asked, his eyes glancing again at the orange book peeking from her bag. She pushed the book further in, away from his prying eyes, and cleared her throat to ease her nerves.

"Do you need something?" she asked again, noting how his eyes were now staring at her.

"I never would've taken you for that type, Haruno. Kakashi's ways are rubbing off on you, I see." He blatantly ignored her earlier questions.

Why, of all people, did it have to be him to walk in on her? She had been putting down reading her sensei's gift for more than a year, and when she finally decided to give it a try, Konoha's biggest known pervert, right on the neighborhood with Jiraiya and Kakashi, decided to invite himself into her personal bubble. Deep down, she knew it was her fault. If she had had the smallest bit of common sense in her, she would've been paying more attention to her surroundings and would've heard him knock the first time. And she called herself a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. _This is so embarrassing._

"Genma, you're avoiding my question." she stated, trying to pull the conversation away from any further damage to her reputation.

"And you're avoiding mine." Genma said flatly.

"What's it to you if I read Icha Icha, Shiranui?" she retorted angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. At least, the anger and embarrassment she was feeling were slowly defusing the earlier arousal. She knew it was still there, though, so much said the light pulsing sensation she felt between her legs. At least, he had no idea about this detail.

Genma smirked, entertained by the whole situation, and held his hands up in defeat. "Hey, calm down, I'm just messing with you." Then he added. "Although, I must admit, that is quite sexy in a woman."

This guy was impossible. Leave it to Genma to find a way to sneak a flirtatious remark into any kind of conversation. The worst part was that, even with her anger fuming slowly over her skin, the heat she felt from reading the book still lingered and, somehow, his words were affecting her more than they should. It was ridiculous, but this was a seasoned expert on seduction, after all, and she could easily see why. There was something about the way he was looking at her, the way his body just stood there towering over her, all sinew muscles underneath his jounin attire, that caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine. _I'm never reading this book again._

"I'm guessing Tsunade called for me?" Sakura asked, intent on driving the conversation away from her leisure activities, as she absentmindedly organized some papers atop her desk.

"You're to see her after lunch break. Something about the antidotes developed yesterday for that new poison." Genma answered as he took a seat at the edge of her desk.

"Oh. Right." she said, her mind lost in thought for a moment. "Tell her I'll be right up."

The pink-haired kunoichi finished organizing the papers into a neat pile. Her brow furrowed as she looked up at Genma with confusion in her face, noticing he hadn't moved an inch, his eyes still fixed on her.

"Do you… need anything else?" she asked, wondering why he was still there with that weird look in his eye.

"Did you like it?"

He was _not_ dragging this topic into the conversation again.

"Are you serious?!" She stared wide-eyed at him, disbelief coating her features. "Get out of my office, you pervert!" Sakura shouted and threw the first thing she saw at him: a pencil. Of course, he dodged the weapon easily, his expression signaling he was more than a little amused at her antics.

"I'm just curious. You seemed so enthralled by it. Did you even hear me knock?"

She was not going to answer that, and instead glared at him intently. _He's trying to get under your skin, Sakura. Don't let him. Although, I'll be damned if he doesn't look hot with that taunting look in his face._ Where had that come from? Surely, reading that hideous book had to be the worst idea she'd ever had. That, and going on abstinence for six months. Her mind was playing tricks on her, finding Genma attractive and all that. The medic nin was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the jounin's hand sneaked into her purse and pulled out the orange book. When Sakura focused on him again, she watched in horror how he opened it in the middle, a slightly crumpled page signaling where she had left off.

"Oh, I remember this part. Pretty hot, if you ask me." the shinobi commented as he skimmed the pages with his eyes.

A thought occurred to her. It was to be expected, him being who he was, but she asked anyway.

"You read it too?" she asked, half-surprised, half-accusingly.

He only shrugged. "I have read a bit. Kakashi used to lend them to me." Then his eyes were on her again. "I prefer the real deal, though. Books just don't cut it."

"Guess not." she found herself whispering. He had successfully pulled her into his conversation. _What's wrong with me?_ She inwardly slapped herself.

"I remember Kakashi wouldn't stop taking about this part for weeks. Something about the thrill of almost being caught." he said as calmly as if he was talking about the weather, and not about a seemingly secret fetish of her sensei. "I mean, it _is_ a thrill, not as great as the act done properly without interruptions."

What was he getting at? She was trying not to read too much into the situation, but she couldn't help it. She knew Genma had a reputation of being a womanizer, and a good one too, but she had never witnessed it firsthand.

"Are you trying to hit on me, Genma?" the kunoichi asked, raising a brow at him.

The innocent look in his face was so faked, it was almost laughable. "What makes you think that, Sakura?" _Oh, oh_. She wasn't _Haruno_ anymore, she was _Sakura_ now. "We're just discussing literature."

Of course, he would say that. Sakura had the feeling this conversation was slowly tiptoeing across that line that wasn't supposed to be crossed. Talking about Icha Icha with Ino was one thing. Doing it with Genma, a full-fledged, well-carved male specimen, was something entirely different. She hadn't flirted with anyone in so long, and Genma, well, he was just there, apparently willing for whatever. Glancing at the clock, she noticed her lunch break was almost over. It couldn't hurt to give into it for a few more minutes, right? She would be gone to see Tsunade soon, anyway. _No harm done._

Oh, how naïve she was…

"So… _you've_ almost gotten caught? Where was that, like an alleyway or something in the middle of the day?" Sakura asked, a playful smile grazing her lips.

Genma seemed rather satisfied by her sudden willingness into the topic, and so he answered her question. "You would be surprised at the number of good hiding spots at the Hokage Tower. Here in the hospital, too."

 _Is he insane?_ She expected something mild, like a public washroom, but the man was apparently bordering suicidal. She could only imagine what Tsunade would do if she ever found the salacious jounin having his way with a woman in one of the maintenance closets. She would most likely be slaved into another ten-hour surgery on his behalf. Which made her wonder…

"Here? In the hospital?!" the medic nin exclaimed, shaking her head in disbelief. "Where? The morgue, so no one dares to walk in?"

"What? No." He gave her a funny look. "More like the equipment room down the hall."

 _The equipment room?!_ She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"Please, tell me you haven't fucked anybody on that table."

He smirked. "Bent over it feels really good for the woman, or so I've been told."

"You sick pervert!" A crumpled paper went flying his way, again, easily dodged. "I _use_ that table!"

"You like bending over it, too?"

It was then that Sakura figured the conversation had gone too far. She stood up from the chair and pointed at the door with her finger. "Out."

"Why? We're just two adults having a healthy conversation. Don't be such a prude, Haruno."

At least now she couldn't say all her Wednesdays were uneventful; this one certainly wasn't. _There's that word again. Why do people insist on calling me that?_ She was fuming now, making her way around the desk to stand defiantly between Genma's legs, his body towering a good foot above hers.

"I am not a prude." she said through gritted teeth.

Genma left the book on the table and closed in on her, his face a breath away from hers. "Prove it."

Oh, prove it she would! The turmoil of emotions inside of her was too much: her frustration for the lack of sex, the embarrassment from all the teasing, the ache between her legs. It didn't matter that her lunch break was over, it didn't matter that the door wasn't locked and anybody could walk in at any given moment, the only thing that mattered then was the man in front of her and how much she wanted to prove him, and anybody else who saw her as a sad puritan, wrong. In what could only be described as an act of lunacy in her book, her hand fisted on the brunette locks in the back of his head and crushed her lips against his.

Sakura sighed in delight. Her mouth moved against his with heated passion, eager to show him just how much sensuality she did have. Strong hands found their way to her hips and pulled her flush against the masculine body before her, eliciting a soft mewl from her at the contact. There was no shyness in their kiss, no hesitation. His mouth devoured hers with trained expertise, his wet tongue asking for entrance, which she granted quickly, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and titled her head to the side a little, their mouths even closer now, if that was even possible. It was Genma who broke the kiss, his eyes staring deeply into her jade ones, panting slightly from the lack of breath just like she was.

"T-there." she panted out. "Now you now I'm not a prude."

The jounin raised an eyebrow at her. "That proves nothing."

Sakura looked at him incredulously. Proved nothing? She had practically assaulted him against her desk and he was looking at her like this was the most boring thing in the world. In truth, it hurt her, it sliced through her female pride like a kunai. Suddenly, very self-conscious, she untangled her arms from him and was about to back away when a firm arm wrapped around her waist, pushing her flush against the jounin once again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Genma asked heatedly, pressing his bandana-clad forehead to hers.

"I-I… I-I… T-tsunade…" she stammered, her mouth suddenly dry with the proximity to him. His scent was intoxicating, so masculine, so Genma.

"She can wait a few minutes." he said, planting a soft kiss to her cheekbone. She placed her palms on his chest, trying to put some distance between them, to no avail.

"You know she can't. She'll throw a fit if I'm late." His lips had moved to the junction between her jaw and her neck, lightly nipping the sensitive skin. She moaned lowly.

"Just tell her you went to the bathroom or something." He murmured against her skin.

The medic nin was trying hard to keep her composure. She had things to do that didn't involve being a prisoner in Genma Shiranui's arms, but she couldn't muster the necessary willpower to push him away. Her mind was yelling at her to get out of there, but her body didn't move, or rather, didn't want to move. She hated to admit it, but Genma was giving her exactly what she craved in that moment. It could've been anybody at this point, she tried to reason with herself. And yet, there was something about a man who knew exactly what he was doing that turned her on to no end. Never would she imagine she'd be put in this position with Konoha's biggest ladies man.

"Genma, anybody could walk in on us." her voice breathed out, his teeth now nipping at her exposed collarbone. What had he lowered her zipper?

"You didn't seem to care a moment ago." he stated, his mouth against hers, his teeth biting at her lower lip. "Isn't this what you wanted? That thrill?"

Was it, now? Her thoughts went to the few pages she had read, and how her body had almost clenched in anticipation reading about the rendezvous of the two lovers, wondering _if_ they would get caught in their lovemaking. Sakura preferred to do this in the privacy of her bedroom, deeming her reputation too important to be doing something like this out in the open. This man was awakening things in her she didn't know were there, and the more she looked at him, the more her resolve diminished. _If only we could move somewhere more private. God, he's making me so horny; it just had to be Genma, right? When else will I be able to get off with someone like him?_ She didn't even know why she had had this rare opportunity it in the first place. Oh, yeah, the book, of course.

She inwardly prayed to any deities out there Tsunade would buy whichever excuse she brought her.

"Not here." She untangled herself from him and grabbed his hand, forcing him to follow her out of the room.

Sakura opened the door and peeked outside to make sure there was no one who could spot them. It was rather empty at this time, seeing as most of the staff had gone back to their shifts. Only a few nurses walked by, too immersed in conversation to notice the pair of shinobi making their way hastily down the hall.

Genma was about to voice his confusion at her when they stopped in front of the door with a silver plate reading "equipment room" in cursive writing. His expression turned mischievous.

"You little minx." he whispered as she opened the door and pulled him inside, swiftly closing it shut behind them.

The jounin wasted no time in pinning her to the nearest wall and attacking her mouth once again. Moan after moan he drew out from her, his body pressing into hers with delicious force. She relished on the dominance he exuded over her, how every touch of his hands set her skin on fire. How had she managed to go on without this for so long? Genma broke the heated kiss as his hand briskly reached the zipper of her red shirt, pulling it all the way down, leaving her lacy black bra exposed for his eyes to see. The kunoichi bit her lip to stop the whimper that threatened to come out when his calloused fingers reached under the thin material, and grabbed her breast. She threw her head back against the wall when he started kneading it, his lips now reaching her sternum.

"Oh, God!" she exclaimed loudly as his thumb grazed her hardened peak.

"Hey, now." Genma said, a mocking tone in his voice. "If you keep that up, someone's definitely bound to hear us."

Her hooded eyes met his and she bit her lip sensually. "I'll keep quiet."

The jounin groaned at how sexy she looked, with her shoulder-length hair mussed and sticking to the sweat on her forehead and cheeks, her lips plumped from their fierce kisses, her eyes clouded with lust. Everything about her was oozing sex, and who was Genma to deny her what she wanted?

His mouth was on hers again, his hands fumbling with the elastic of her shorts underneath her skirt. Next thing she knew, both her shorts and underwear were gone, tossed somewhere behind the jounin. Sakura felt herself blush as his hand cupped her sex, his thumb nudging the bundle of nerves between her folds in lazy circles. She bit her lip hard, almost drawing blood, to contain the myriad of sounds threatening to escape her lips.

"How did you get so wet?" He breathed against her ear, a single digit slowly entering her. "Did that book really made you this horny?"

As his finger started moving in and out of her, Sakura figured that her earlier statement of being silent was going to prove difficult to accomplish. She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself while her other hand darted to cover her mouth as his hand picked up the pace. This didn't go unnoticed by the shinobi, who grinned devilishly at her.

"Can't keep them in?" he asked, a second finger joining in, stretching her deliciously in a scissoring motion, preparing her for what was to come. The kunoichi only stared at him, her need showcasing in the intensity of her eyes, not trusting to take away her hand and not alert the whole floor of their activities.

Genma took his fingers out and brought them between them. The kunoichi watched in fascination how they glistened with her arousal.

"I think you're more than ready." he declared. Reaching for the hand still covering her mouth he pulled it away, and replaced it with his fluid-covered fingers.

This was so primitive, so dirty… and Sakura was loving every second of it. She had never had a lover that with so little inhibitions regarding sex, and she was thrilled to see what other tricks Genma had under his sleeve.

Without breaking eye contact, she parted her lips and took his fingers into her mouth, sucking slowly on them, tasting herself. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched her intently.

"That's so hot."

Before he knew what was happening, Genma had been pushed with his back against the wall. He was about to protest when he heard a zipper being pulled down. His eyes widened a bit as he looked down to find the pink-haired kunoichi kneeling before him, her jade eyes fixed on his as her dainty hand made its way inside his pants.

He hissed as Sakura closed her hand around his cock and started working it up and down.

"God, Sakura…"

The whisper only fueled Sakura's arousal even more. In a bold move, she engulfed his thick member with her mouth. She almost laughed at how hard Genma was trying to hold in whatever it was that was trying to get out of his mouth. His face was scrunched in pleasure, his hands finding their way to her head and grabbing onto her pink tresses almost painfully. If this wasn't the sexiest thing Sakura had ever seen, she didn't know what was.

And then he was pulling her head away. The kunoichi stood up, confusion written in her features at his interruption.

"What is it?"

He grinned sheepishly at her. "I have limits too, you know." Genma answered hoarsely as he grabbed her hips and started pushing backwards.

"What? I don't mind a little cum in my mouth."

He had to chuckle at this, and Sakura was still trying to figure out what madness had possessed her and made her say those kinds of things.

"I don't want it in your mouth, not this time."

She yelped as her naked flesh met a cold, metal surface. Looking back, she found the same table that had accompanied her so many times in the past, where she usually distributed the medical equipment to choose the refills she needed for surgeries or check-ups. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of what was about to happen.

He kissed her again chastely. "This has to be your longest bathroom break ever."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. He was right, though: _I had to go pee_ just wasn't going to cut it with the Hokage anymore.

Before she could say something, the jounin turned her around so fast she had to grab the edge of table to not lose her balance.

"Genma?"

He bit playfully at the side of her neck as she felt him fumbling with his pants. "Bend over."

Sakura obeyed, holding herself up with her elbows on the cold surface. If she was being truthful, this position had never been her favorite. Maybe it was just the men she had been with, but she felt in demeaning in a way, and always refused to follow through with it in the past. Right now, however, she felt no such embarrassment. She didn't know if it was the six months "out of business" catching up to her, or the fact that she was about to do the deed with Genma Shiranui a few doors down from her office, but she was eager to have him inside of her, bent over or missionary or reverse cowgirl, she didn't care. In Jiraiya's cunning words, _she longed for nothing more than for him to impale her with his long, hard, hot cock until the only thing in her mind and coming out of her lips was his name._

He entered her swiftly with one hard thrust and she found herself yelping loudly. Even with all the wetness down there, it hurt like a son of a bitch.

"Stop!" she whimpered through clenched teeth, her hand reaching back and clawing roughly at his hip, leaving red welts on the skin.

"Sakura, wha-?"

"Just… give me a minute. It's been a while." she said, her eyes closing tightly at the burning sensation of being stretched after so long.

She inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm her breathing. This wasn't how she imagined it would be, not at all.

"I-I'm sorry." she breathed out and pressed her forehead against the metal table.

Now she was embarrassed. Now he really was going to think she was a prude. _Damn it!_ It wouldn't surprise her if he decided to just walk out and leave her there.

"Hey, it's okay." Genma whispered, his fingers caressing the small of her back underneath her open shirt. "Just let me know when I can move."

The kunoichi nodded, not daring to look back at him. She could feel his cock twitching from time to time inside her. He was just as horny as her, the waiting game probably killing him inside. Tentatively, Sakura moved her hips back against him, then away. The rhythm was slow, but she could feel the pain subsiding with every thrust.

"Okay, you can move." she said a few seconds later, glancing back at him just in time to catch that sexy smirk of his.

"Can I fuck you now?"

 _He's impossible._

"Yes, Genma, you can fuck me no- ah!"

Before any other loud moan escaped her, his hand closed over her mouth, silencing the kunoichi effectively. The pace was frantic, the sound of slapping flesh echoing on the walls of the small room. This had to be the most delicious, dirtiest coitus Sakura had even experienced. The hand that wasn't on her mouth seemed to be everywhere at once: scratching her back, pressing her hips harder against his, slapping her ass. The only thing she could do was grab at the material of his flak jacket with one hand, grab the edge of the table with the other, and hold on for dear like.

Genma bent over her, his pace never slowing, and whispered in her ear. "Do you have any idea how much I've fantasized about having my way with you right in this very table?" He bit her earlobe gently. "You're always acting so righteous in front of everyone, so innocent." He licked the side of her face. "But men talk, and I've heard some pretty interesting stories about you, Sakura Haruno."

He backed away and grabbed her hips with both hands, plunging harder and deeper into her core. "You're a real sex kitten, aren't you?"

The mix of his exquisite thrusts and his dirty talk were driving her wild. The coil in her abdomen was about to burst and she braced herself for what would be a very intense orgasm. She started whimpering again, her hand fisting his jacket almost ripping the fabric.

"What is it? You're gonna cum?" he asked, quickening his pace and slapping her ass again.

"Yes! Yes, I'm gonna cum. God, I'm gonna cum so hard, Genma!"

He grunted as she started meeting his thrusts half-way. His hand sneaked between her thighs and started rubbing furiously at her clit, drawing the long-awaited climax from her.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" she exclaimed and closed her eyes tightly, her lips parting in a silent "o".

"That's it, baby. Cum for me."

The dam inside her finally broke loose. At the last moment, Genma covered her mouth with his hand again as the orgasm hit her. He hissed lowly at the force with which her muscles clamped around his member, milking out his orgasm right after hers. With a last, hard thrust, he collapsed on top of her.

It took them a moment to regain their breathing. Sakura sighed with content as he pulled out of her, the kunoichi turning around to look at him with blissful eyes, a smile grazing her lips.

"That was amazing." she whispered.

He smiled and pulled her to him, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Anytime, baby."

"Time… TIME! Shit! Tsunade's going to murder me!"

The kunoichi scrambled out of his arms and darted to find her shorts and underwear. Unfortunately, her panties were nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it! Where did you put my panties?" she exclaimed in frustration, dreading to waste any more time.

"I just tossed them. They have to be around here somewhere." Genma answered as he started looking around for them as well.

Sakura glanced at the clock in the wall and groaned. Twenty minutes past her lunch break. _Yup, I'm going to die today._

"Oh, forget it!" she huffed and started sliding the black shorts up her thighs. "I'll just come find them later."

"That janitor's one lucky bastard." he said, and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"You can be so infuriating sometimes."

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him with her towards the door. He was supposed to escort her to the Hokage's office, right? She had no intention on being the only one at the receiving end the Godaime's legendary wrath. It was then that a brilliant idea occurred to her. Oh, yes, the _perfect_ excuse.

"Genma?" she called as she stopped in front of the door. "I'm really sorry."

He arched an eyebrow, confused. "Why?"

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the feminine fist connecting with his nose.

 **oOo**

Sakura slumped in her chair, exhausted. She glanced at the clock. Only one hour left until her shift was over and she could go home to hide from the world in her comfortable bed. Her eyes glanced around the room and paused at the man leaning from the desk by her side, his hand tentatively touching his fresh-healed nose. She bit her lip, half embarrassed, half trying to stifle a childish laugh.

Her plan had worked so well…

 ** _Hokage's office, twenty-five minutes after lunch break…_**

 _Tsunade had already chosen the insults she would be throwing the moment her pupil entered the room. What the hell was wrong with her? Did she not take her job seriously anymore? The Hokage was more than ready to give her a piece of her mind when the door opened slowly, and two figures walked in._

 _It wasn't what she was expecting at all._

 _"_ _Lady Tsunade, I'm so sorry!"_

 _There was her student, looking a little disheveled with her hair sticking out randomly in some places and her clothes rumpled, as if they had been put on in a hurry. Beside her was Genma, his hand splotched with blood and covering his face, hiding what looked like a broken nose._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, shishou! I lost track of time reading the antidote documents during my lunch break when Genma came. I was in such a rush to get here I accidentally tripped and hit him. It took a while for him to come to."_

 _Tsunade didn't miss the annoyed glare that Genma threw her pupil's way._

 _The Hokage crossed her arms over her ample bosom and deliberated her options. It was obvious the whole charade was a lie and these two were late for another reason. The stench of sex the moment they walked in was enough evidence. Nevertheless, with more pressing matters at hand, she decided to ignore it at the moment, deciding this would come as the perfect blackmail for the pair at some other time in the future._

 _"_ _Heal that before we start. I don't want blood on my carpet."_

 _Sakura nodded and proceeded to heal the shinobi's broken nose, her shoulders slumping in relief._

 _Tsunade could only shake her head, amused by the scene, wondering how someone who wasn't even able to lie with a straight face had become her pupil._

 _'_ _You have a long way to go, Sakura Haruno.'_

 ** _Present time…_**

"That went well, didn't it?" Sakura uttered, receiving a glare from Genma. "I'm sorry about the nose. It was the first thing that occurred to me."

"Whatever you say."

She smiled at him and Genma couldn't help but smile back; it was contagious. Then, his smile twisted into a smirk, his senbon back in his usual spot on his mouth, as he leaned over to her.

"You owe me one."

"Do I?" she asked, mischievously.

"You did say something about not minding getting cum in your mouth."

She was about to retort when the door of her office opened, a very familiar orange book covering the face of the silver-haired jounin reading it.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei, hi! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, her voice sounding a little confused. "You hate hospitals."

"I do." Kakashi answered and lowered the book, an eye crinkle directed at her. "I was on a mission briefing with Tsunade. She asked me to tell you to have all the documents about the antidotes ready for tomorrow. She wants to run some tests."

"Oh, great! I'll do that." Sakura said, excited to get her hands dirty with the new project.

Then, the crinkle in her sensei's eye disappeared as he regarded the other male in the room. "You're lucky I was the one Tsunade sent to the equipment room."

Sakura felt like choking in her own spit. "Huh?!"

Without another word, Kakashi lifted something in Genma's way. Sakura watched in horror at the black, lazy fabric casually dangling from her sensei's finger.

 ** _Ten minutes ago, Equipment Room, fifth floor…_**

 _Kakashi opened the door of the small room in the hallway, an annoyed air about him. Tsunade knew he avoided hospitals like the plague, sick or not, so why, out of the four shinobi in the mission briefing, did it have to be him she sent here? Besides, why sent him here? The copy nin didn't know much about the blueprint of this place, but he was sure her sake bottles didn't count as hospital equipment._

 _Knowing the sooner he found them, the sooner he was to see Sakura, deliver his message, and disappear from the hellish building, Kakashi started rummaging around for the bottles. As expected, he found none. Why were the bottles here so imperative, anyway? He was sure she had an infinite stash under her desk._

 _After five minutes of looking, he gave up. Just as he was about to leave, something caught his eye. He crouched to retrieve the black fabric from under the table. As he examined the article of clothing, he sighed. He knew exactly who was the jounin responsible for this._

 ** _Present time…_**

 _If_ there were any deities up there, she was surely hated among them. Sakura wanted nothing more than to punch a hole in the ground and crawl in it and never come out. She decided she must've fallen asleep somewhere after seeing Tsunade and this whole ordeal was just a really scary nightmare.

"That's not mine." Genma said, the senbon changing positions in his lips, his eyes giving nothing away.

"No, but I'm sure you're the reason it was there in the first place. Here." Kakashi passed the offending object to Genma who, much to Sakura's mortification, placed it safely in his pocket. "The lady would want it back."

"You think? I mean, she just left them there. I'll just wait until she asks for them back." He threw a quick wink in Sakura's direction, making the kunoichi's blood boil with anger and embarrassment.

"Sakura, are you okay? Your face is red." asked Kakashi, a look of concern upon his features.

Genma answered for her. "Must be that book of yours she's been reading."

 _He did NOT just say that!_

"What?" Kakashi asked, dumbfounded, before his attention turned to his student. "You're really reading it!" he exclaimed in the tone a proud father would use to congratulate his daughter for following in his footsteps. "That's great, Sakura! What part are you on?" he asked excitedly, leaning over the desk.

"I-I'm not-"

"The scene in the castle, when Jin and Yuki almost get caught." mentioned Genma, ruining any chances of denial the kunoichi might've had.

"Really? That's my favorite part! Did you like it?"

"Oh, she liked it, alright." Genma answered, his eyes fixed on hers with a mischievous glint to them. "She was rather _vocal_ about it, weren't you Sakura?"

Before she could kill him, the door of her office burst open, an orange blur darting inside.

"Hey guys!" he said, a little out of breath. Apparently, he had run to get here. "Have any of you seen Pervy Sage around?"

"Why would he be here, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

The blonde scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face, and answered. "Well, we were supposed to train today, but I haven't seen him around. I went to see Granny Tsunade thinking he was there. She just told me to come here, something about someone having sex in the Equipment Room. I figured it must've been him, but the room was empty."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Genma, who had a smug look in his face. Sakura only covered her eyes with one hand, the other fisted in her hip, ready to punch the living daylights out of whoever.

"He's not here, neither was he in the Equipment Room." Kakashi stated, sending an accusatory glare in Genma's general direction.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cuz I'm sure he'd be the only one who would get it on in a place like this. And with who?! Like one of the nurses or something? That's one crazy woma-"

He didn't finish, because in a flash Sakura was in front of him, sucker punching him in the gut, the Jinchuriki landing a good ten feet outside the now broken door, eliciting a few screams from the nurses and patients outside. Kakashi sweatdropped, and Genma commented something that sounded like "feisty".

There was one thing Sakura was definitely sure of.

She fucking hated Wednesdays.

 **oOo**

 **A/N: Lemons are so** ** _HARD_** **to write! Hahaha! I wanted to experiment with something different from CHTS, and Genma just seemed like the perfect fit for that. *wink wink***

 **As always, thank you so much for reading! Please, read and review.**

 **Bye bye! :)**


End file.
